Red Star (RAH)
:Red Star is a character from the A Real American Hero series. Red Star was a grizzled veteran of the Soviet Union's war in Afghanistan. When he came back, many people have perceived him to have become meaner and a different attitude. That funny look in his eye when he looks at you might be meaning he's psychotic but there's no way to prove that. Still, his superiors must have seen something when he was given the opportunity to command the Oktober Guard. Or perhaps it was a fluke, but when he saw that chance, he took it. It is his belief that the Oktober Guard represents the best Russia has. He himself is a member of the Soviet Naval Infantry's Black Sea Regiment. He wasn't going to let any glory hound take over Russia's elite. Red Star was born in Odessa, Ukraine when the country was still part of the Soviet Union. He was exceptionally bright, and became the youngest chess master in Odessa at age seven. He even became a published Pushkin scholar and coach of the pistol team at the Dynamo Sports Club in Moscow. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity The comics series from Marvel Comics deviates from most continuities by having Red Star already hold the rank of Colonel. Animated continuity DiC animated series Voice actor: ''Brent Chapman http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Brent-Chapman/ who also voiced Salvo in Season 1 In the episode '"Cold Shoulder"' G.I. Joe/Oktober Guard team up with Rampart and Cpt. Krimov to work on a space satellite while Sgt. Slaughter, Sub-Zero and Stretcher monitoring their movements , but Cobra wants it for themselves which led to the capturing of the satellite and the 2 Joes. it up to sub-zero and Stretcher to save them while the Sarge back them up with the troops against cobra attacks. In the episode "'General Confusion"' disguise herself "Dr. Deborah Carday" a member of us senate where she and cobra put the G.I. Joe's in a massive expenses which come under review by the Government and she also tricks Big Ben into falling in love with her. While '''Captain Krimov '''stood behind along The General Mobile Command waiting further orders. when Big Ben escapes thanks to Sand-strom the Coyote of Dusty, he goes to inform Krimov that is was a cobra scheme arranged by Cobra Commander and Zarana who disguise herself "Dr. Deborah Carday" a member of us senate where she and cobra lured the G.I. Joe's in a massive expenses which come under review by the Government. its Up to Big Ben and Krimov to save their fellow Joes and stop cobra with the help of The General Mobile Command. In the episode "'Night of the Creepers" Lowlight and Scoop track Night Creeper Leader into an ancient city in Bangkok where they discovered that Cobra Commander and Destro are planning to revive the ancient mummies of the dragon emperor. While Bullhorn, Captain Krimov and Skydive are finding a way to beat those undead warriors and helping the people to evacuate the destruction of the city. In the episode '''"That's Entertainment" '''While Cpt. Krimov was watching his favorite shown of Jackie Love with The members of G.I.Joe. General Hawk was showing to Sgt. Slaughter a new G.I.Joe weapon "The Portable Fusion Generator Called The Map" when suddenly Hawk and the Sarge were walking next to the rec room hearing laughter it makes him angered at the lax nature of his troops and their infatuation with a ''Movie Star'' but discovering that its his favorite show also, out of nowhere Cobra Commander and his troops attack the G.I.Joe base after stopping and pushing cobra back. Sgt.Slaughter pushed the guarding of the Joes to far which a conflict between them so Hawk decide to bring the actor Jackie love and Fiona to help the G.I Joe team have some steam off. While Cobra which was spying on Hawks phone call led to capture of the actor being replaced by Cobra Commander as Jackie Love and Baroness as Fiona. after discovery the fake Fiona tricked Krimov and that she stole "The Portable Fusion Generator". it up to General Hawk and Cpt. Krimov to save the day. ''Note: Possibly due the Soviet Union's dissolution, Red Star was never referred to by name at any point in the series. As a result, his title was officially changed to '''Captain Krimov. '' Furthermore, without the rights to several characters, DiC Entertainment was stuck with Red Star as the only Oktober Guard member (or at least until Big Bear showed up in season 2). To get around this, he was presented as an operative in an exchange program, and very much an honoree member of G.I. Joe. Toys Trivia *In the Marvel Comics, Red Star looked and acted exactly like his predecessor, Colonel Brekhov. This was never explained. Gallery G.I. JoeOktober Guard team up with Rampart and Captain Krimov.jpg|G.I. JoeOktober Guard team up with Rampart and Captain Krimov Big Ben and Captain Krimov.jpg|Big Ben and Captain Krimov team up in General Confusion External links * My Useless Knowledge biography * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_Star_(G.I._Joe) Footnotes Category:1991/Introductions Category:Oktober Guard Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Generation 3 characters